


Tales From Valeras: Jane & Brohm

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Tales From Valeras [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Humor, Blowjobs, Character Death, Character Development, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mutual Pining, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orc/Human Relationship, Orcs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome, Violence, Work In Progress, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: Jane took a weekend trip with her new Scottish friend, not expecting to end up in an entirely different world when they visited the standing stones. But while Jane embraces her new life, things aren't exactly going very well for her male counterpart. Then she meets Brohm, a kind Orc with a heart of gold, and fucks everything up.





	1. Welcome To Argadash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this work is finished so updates will be weekly until it's all posted. This is purely self-indulgent, packed full of smut and hopefully you enjoy the characters as much as I have. Thanks for reading!

Jane slipped into the pub, which was already packed with most of its night patrons. She glanced around for a few moments until her eyes landed on the person she was looking for. A young man sat at a small table near the front of the room with his back to the window. Light from the streetlamps outside spilled through the glass, illuminating Evan in a warm glow. He spotted Jane as she stood near the front door, and he raised his arm and waved Jane over when her eyes landed on him. Jane smiled, feeling anxious, and she quickly wandered over to where the man was sitting. This was her first time meeting Evan and her first date since moving to Scotland four months previous. 

"I was wondering if you'd show up," Evan greeted her. 

By now Jane was perfectly capable of understanding the Scots thick accent, and so she comprehended Evan perfectly. It had taken some time though, and for a few weeks, she found herself asking people to repeat themselves at least once. It had been embarrassing for her, but her friends and acquaintances had found it endearing. 

She had to admit Evan was even more attractive in person, and her anxiety grew tenfold as she approached him. Jane forced herself to sit down beside the ginger-haired man and laughed nervously. 

"I had troubles with directions, but I finally figured it out." 

"You've been here for four months?" 

"Yep." 

"I'd say you're doing pretty good." 

"Thanks." 

The rest of the evening progressed rather smoothly. Jane found herself talking to Evan with more ease than she was usually accustomed to. They ate dinner and shared stories while having a few drinks. By the end of their time together Jane realized she wanted to see him again. 

Evan walked with Jane outside. It had been raining earlier, and the ground was slick with water, but it had stopped raining a few hours before Jane had made her way to the pub. They wandered down the street for a little while, talking, and then Jane phoned for a taxi. 

"I'd certainly like to see you again," Evan told her softly as they stood under a street lamp waiting for Jane's ride to arrive. 

"You would?" 

Jane hadn't meant to say that out loud, but it had slipped out. She nervously rubbed her arm and looked down at the ground. 

"I would. I'd like to get to know you better." 

The taxi rolled up to the curb. Jane stepped back and smiled at Evan. 

"I'd like that too." 

"I'll call you." 

"Okay." 

"Goodnight Jane." 

Evan leaned down and kissed Jane's cheek. She blushed and looked away, feeling her cheek's burn bright red. 

"Goodnight Evan."

* * *

It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that Jane saw Evan again. They were both fairly busy with their work schedules, but Evan had a few days off coming up, and he wanted to take Jane out somewhere for a day trip. They had spoken on the phone several times, planning, and he had come up with the perfect trip. Evan would be taking her to see the Callanish Standing Stones, which was less than an hour from where they lived in Stornoway, on the Lewis and Harris Isle. It was a popular attraction on the island, one that Jane was looking forward to seeing with her own two eyes. 

As the days leading up to the trip grew closer, Jane became increasingly nervous. She had never taken such a trip with anybody, let alone a Scotts man she had just met. There was a bed and breakfast they would be staying in for the night. She just hoped he didn't have great expectations of her. 

There was a small knock at her door. Jane nervously adjusted her light blue shirt. Jane had packed a small bag with all the essentials and it rested on the floor next to her shoes. Jane opened the door and Evan stood before her, wearing a plain grey shirt and dark blue jeans. He grinned at her with his cheeky smile, and his deep green eyes were warm. She loved his rusty dark orange hair, and it had been brushed back out of his face and had curled at the edges. 

"Hi. Are you ready?" He asked, and Jane nodded. 

"Ready." 

Evan took the bag from Jane and she locked up her apartment before following him outside. A smart car stood by the curb, and Jane had to laugh. 

"I've never even been in one of these before," she commented, and Evan laughed. 

"It's a bit of a tight squeeze for me, but it's the least expensive rental and does the job just fine." 

Evan placed her bag on the back seat and then they both climbed into the front. It was almost comical to see him tuck his long legs into the tiny vehicle but he didn't seem to mind. 

They traveled without a problem for just over half an hour. Jane stared thoughtfully out the window, enchanted by Scotland's beautiful landscape. She was truly in love with the country and everything it had to offer. It had been a literal dream come true when a business opportunity had come through to work as a counselor for the little town of Stornoway, which had a population of approximately twelve thousand. It was even more beautiful and quaint than the pictures on the internet. 

During their drive, Evan pointed out landmarks along the way and gave Jane a little history lesson on the stones themselves. She appreciated his admiration for his homeland and was glad he was as enthusiastic about things as Jane was. They had a lot in common, and she was flattered by Evan's manners. He hadn't tried to kiss her on their first date, which was something she had been very nervous about. 

When they arrived at their destination, they checked into the establishment first and dropped off their bags. Callanish Bed and Breakfast was a three-bedroom traditional croft house located very close to the standing stones. Their room was incredibly clean and comfy, and Jane had looked around it for a few minutes with a smile on her face. The croft house was within perfect walking distance to the stones, and so Evan led her back into the outdoors and they began to make their way. Evan gently took her hand while they walked, and Jane's heart skipped a beat, but she tried to be as calm as she was humanly capable, which was a hard thing to do. 

The weather was perfect. Sun filtered through big white fluffy clouds, and a light breeze played with strands of Jane's long brown hair, making them dance in the wind. She took a deep breath, reveling in the quality of the air. 

She could see the stones, standing majestically before them. There was something magical about the Callanish standing stones, and it took her breath away. She had brought her sketchbook with her, and Evan his camera, and they spent a lot of time there together. Jane ran her hand across the stone, feeling its power, and she was completely inspired. She drew for many hours, desperate to get in as much detail of the landscape as possible, and the couple shared a lightly packed lunch in the afternoon. 

The sun began to dip below the horizon, and Jane felt her stomach grumbling softly. She was looking forward to dinner back at the Bed and Breakfast. She joined Evan at the massive stone dominating the center as he took a few more pictures of them in the evening light. He smiled at her when she came closer, and Jane smiled back. 

"Thank you for bringing me here," she told him quietly, and Evan reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her soft ear, stroking it slightly. 

She shivered and pulled her cardigan closer around her body, feeling the chill of the evening settling in. 

"Thank you for coming with me," he replied, and Evan stepped closer. 

Jane's heart pounded, and she rested one hand against the middle stone, which practically hummed. She thought she must be imagining it, and Evan stepped closer, his one hand also on the stone. Jane almost couldn't handle it, as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. 

It started as a whisper. The wind began to pick up, whipping her hair around her face and tugging impatiently at her clothes. Jane blinked, feeling confused. It felt like her head was spinning. The whispers grew more urgent, surrounding her. 

"D-do... you hear that?" She whispered as Evan dipped his head towards her. His expression was confused and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

"I... I do. It's making me dizzy." 

Jane swore she could hear drumming, and the voices increased, as well as the wind. They both stood beside the rock, clutching it for support, their eyes squeezed shut. It surrounded them in its strange embrace, and Jane wasn't sure if it spelled danger or something else. 

Suddenly everything went black. 

* * *

When Jane woke up next she was laying on her back in the soft grass. Sunlight was beginning to peek out from over the mountain, and its warm rays danced along the tops of the stone circle. Jane groaned and rolled onto her side. She opened her eyes and was met with the sleeping form of Evan. He lay on his back, his camera nowhere to be found. Neither one of their belongings were to be found. Jane glanced around, struggling to make out the landscape in the half-dark. Something seemed off. She knew they were at the Callanish standing stones, but the rest didn't feel right. She needed to wake Evan up. 

"Evan," Jane called out softly. She grasped his shoulder and shook it gently. Evan grunted, but he did not stir. 

"Evan," she called out louder. "Wake up." 

"W-what is it?" Evan mumbled sleepily, and she opened his eyes. He blinked several times, and then pulled himself into a sitting position. 

"What happened?" He asked quietly, rubbing the back of his head. "It feels like I've been tossed around." 

"I don’t know." Jane sighed, and she looked around. "I know we're still at the standing stones, but everything else seems different. 

As the sun began to rise more, it revealed that what Jane had said was true. They were not in Scotland, at least not where they should be. There was no ocean. Only a huge mountain dominated the west, and a lush forest surrounded them. Where the stones rested appeared to be a small valley within the forest. 

"What?" 

Evan stood up with a small groan, and then he helped Jane to her feet as well. He looked around them for a moment, completely confused. "All of our stuff is gone. What sort of faerie magic is this?" 

Jane couldn't help but laugh. She still couldn't wrap her head around it, but Evan's comment about faeries made more sense to her than anything else. 

"I have no idea. What are we going to do?" 

Hoofbeats echoed around the valley. Mist floated softly all around the standing stones, but none of it penetrated the area within the circle. 

"Who could that be?" Jane asked quietly, and she pressed herself against the stone. Fear gripped her, and Evan stood defensively in front of her, his hand gripping her arm. 

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." 

Some of the mist was beginning to clear, and the hoofbeats grew louder. They both stood still, breathing quietly. They had no idea if it was a friend or foe. 

"Ayy," a male voice called out, and he clicked his tongue. The horses nickered softly, and the man walked his horse over to where Jane and Evan stood, their bodies tense. 

"You're not the first I've found at these stones first thing in the morning. But it has been a while." 

The man jumped down from his horse and stepped closer. They were able to get a better look at him, and Jane froze. A long sword rested comfortably against his hip. He wore a soft cotton tunic and what appeared to be leather breeches. A dark blue cloak rested against his shoulders, and the hem nearly touched the ground. He stared curiously at them, and they stared back. Jane felt even more confused than she had been minutes before. The man looked like something out of a movie. He smiled at them, which didn't make Jane feel any better, and ran his hand through his wavy brown hair that fell just to his shoulders. 

"I know you're confused. I'm happy to help you out, I've done it for a handful of people before you." 

"Where are we?" Evan asked coldly, not trusting the stranger. 

"Well, specifically, the locals call this place Hanadium. I just call it those big magical rock things. As far as which province, well you're in Argadash." 

"None of those names mean anything to us." 

"I know, I know. My name is Alan. I am a ranger of sorts. I just use the sword for wolves and other pesky predators." 

Alan laughed, and he lightly patted the pommel of his sword. 

"We can talk more once you've had something to eat. You must be pretty hungry. My cabin is only a little ways from here." 

"How can we trust you?" 

Alan stared thoughtfully at Evan for a moment with an amused expression. 

"You can't. But you don’t have much of a choice, do you? The nearest city is days from here." 

Evan wordlessly looked behind him, staring down at Jane. She nodded once, and then they both walked forward. 

Alan stuck out his hand, and they all exchanged a shake. 

"I'm Evan, and this is Jane." 

"Pleasure." Alan smiled, and he patted his horse's dark black neck. "My girl, Midnight. Come, this way." 

Evan and Jane quietly followed Alan through the grass, the standing stones becoming smaller behind them as they moved out of the valley and into the forest. Midnight clopped lightly beside them, not needing to be lead. Alan spoke lightly about random things, and he maneuvered his way effortlessly through the forest like it was second nature. 

He eventually led them down a small, barely noticeable dirt path that led to his cabin. He told the couple to head inside while he put Midnight away. 

The cottage was quaint, nestled in between two huge pine trees. The roof and sides of the cabin were covered in moss, and two small windows stared back at them. It was dark inside, and they stood by the window, waiting for Alan to get back. 

"Whatever we do, I don't think it's wise to tell him anything about where we're from." 

"Why is that?" Evan asked quietly, his gaze fixed on something outside. "I can't even wrap my head around this. It feels like a dream." 

"I know." Jane sighed. "I just don't think anyone would handle it very well. It's best just to pretend we've lost most of our memory." 

"That makes sense. I can't even get a grasp of what time period this is." 

"Well from what few places he's mentioned, none of it sounds real." 

"So this is some foreign fantasy land, then." 

Jane nodded. 

"Seems like it." 

"God." Evan let out a deep breath. "I never fully believed in all that Druid and faerie stuff, but now I feel like I'm being punished." 

"I'm just worried about what to do," Jane replied quietly, and Evan turned to her. 

He stared at her with his soft green eyes, and then he stepped forward. He reached up and gently cupped Jane's cheek. The girl swallowed hard, her pulse racing. 

"I'll protect you as best I can." 

"T-thanks," Jane spluttered, feeling her face grow warm. Before they had passed out the night before he had intended to kiss her. The memory came flooding back. "You're sweet." 

The door opened again, and Alan strode inside. 

"Whoops, guess some lighting would help." 

Alan laughed, and the man walked through the room for a moment. He lit a few candles and then busied himself with starting a fire. 

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. I'll whip us up some porridge." 

"Thank you for helping us," Even told the man as he guided Jane over to the table. "We really don't understand what's happened." 

"That's what they all say," Alan responded lightly, and his hazel eyes twinkled warmly at them. "I've met about five other people at the stones. All of them say the same thing." 

"Which is?" Jane asked, curious. She was burning to know who else had been transported here through the Callanish Stones. 

"They don't know where they came from, or how they ended up there." 

"Guess we're following suit." 

Evan and Jane exchanged a glance when Alan turned his back to them and began pouring oats into a metal cauldron situated above the fire. Once it was beginning to boil Alan gathered up three cups and brought them over some hot water and tea leaves. They all sat around the table together, and Alan spoke first. 

"I can get you to the nearest city, but you're pretty much on your own after that. I can't leave the forest unless for emergencies or family purposes." He scratched thoughtfully at his chin for a moment, studying the pair. 

"What is the nearest city?" Jane inquired, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Calavar." 

It felt like Jane had been struck in the gut with a brick. She choked on her tea, and quickly set her cup down. She covered her mouth with both hands and coughed, struggling to breathe. 

"Wrong pipe," Alan commented with a small smile as Evan patted her back. Jane nodded. 

"It's about two days here by horse," Alan continued. "I only own two horses. Midnight is out of the question, but Peter will do just fine for you two. Once you're in the city, turn him over to Sasha at the stables and she'll see to it that he comes back to me." 

"You've got a system for people like us." 

Alan laughed, and he shrugged his broad shoulders. He had removed his blue traveling cloak and it lay against the back of the empty chair. 

"I suppose so. It's been about three years since somebody came from the stones. It was a young man. No idea what's become of him." 

"I'm curious to know," Evan replied quietly, and Alan nodded. 

"Me too." 

The man stood up from his chair and downed the rest of his tea. He set his cup back down on the wooden table and wandered over to the fire to stir the porridge. Within an hour it was ready, and he served up three heaping bowls of oatmeal, complete with a light dusting of brown sugar. 

"Please eat, it's not much but it'll fill you up." 

"Thank you," the couple responded, and they all tucked into their meals. 

"So I'm curious." Alan glanced between Evan and Jane. "Are you husband and wife?" 

Jane's face blushed bright red, and Evan coughed, nearly choking on his mouthful of porridge. He too blushed, and Alan laughed. 

"Obviously not. I just had to wonder. You're probably the prettiest girl I've seen come from the stones." 

Jane struggled to come up with a response, her heart racing, and the man winked at her. 

"I’m only teasing. But it's true," Alan continued lightly, noticing how Evan stared at him with an unamused expression. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in relative comfort. Alan was an endless supply of conversation, and he talked about his work and other various things for many hours. He made them lunch, dinner, and prepared his only guest bed for them to spend the night. 

"Sorry I only have one bed," Alan apologized. "I don't get company very often." 

"It's alright," Jane whispered, but her heart was racing. "Just need enough room to sleep." 

"Well, sleep tight." Alan wandered towards the door. "I'll wake you up early tomorrow morning so you can get started." 

"Thanks again," Evan mumbled, and Alan patted his shoulder with a smile. 

"Don't mention it." 

The Ranger left the little guest room, quietly shutting the door behind him. 

Jane and Evan were alone in the room. A wooden night table stood beside the bed, and a small candle burned brightly, illuminating them in a soft yellow glow. Evan wandered over to the bed and sat down. He removed his runners, rubbing at his sore calves. He was still aching from their transportation at Callanish. 

"I bet our clothes are quite weird to him," he commented softly, and Jane nodded. 

"Probably. But he seems used to it." 

Evan pulled the covers back and slid into bed. He shuffled to the far side, his back pressed up against the wall, and waited for Jane. Jane swallowed hard, but she followed suit, removing her shoes. She laid down on the bed on her back, struggling to breathe normally. She had never been in bed with a man before, even just to sleep. Her heart raced, but she forced herself to lay down and pretend to be normal. Which her anxiety made it extremely hard to do. 

"So," Evan started, and Jane looked over at him. "What the hell are we going to do?" 

"I don't know," Jane whispered, and she moved onto her side so she was facing Evan. 

He reached up and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, feeling it. Then he tucked it behind her hair and sighed. She wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how. 

She also knew that withholding information from him was not a good idea in the long run. 

"I... I have something to confess." 

"What is it?" He looked into her eyes, and Jane took a deep breath. 

"It's probably my fault that you're here in the first place." 

Evan frowned, his expression confused. 

"I don't understand." 

"This place... well... this whole universe I suppose. I know all about it." 

"You do?" 

"Yes..." Jane sighed, and she looked down at her pillow, clenching her fists around the blankets. "I created it." 

"You... created it." Evan sounded skeptical, and Jane looked up at him. 

"I write stories, lots of them. Too many... well, I created this world with which I could explore uh different..." Jane paused. Her face was bright red, and she nervously bit her lip. 

"Explore..." Evan echoed. 

"It's embarrassing." Jane laughed nervously, and Evan rubbed her arm affectionately. 

"They're basically a series of erotic stories," Jane continued quietly, and Evan's eyes widened. "I-I created this world as a base to explore different characters. It started with just one, a girl. She met an Orc-" 

"Wait what? An Orc?" 

"Yes. There's Orcs, elves, a type of Fae...." Her voice trailed off. Evan was staring at her. 

"Wow." 

"W-well it started with just one... I call them tales. Then it just blew up into so much more. I added different characters with their own story arcs, and expanded the universe." 

"So you know everything." 

"Well not everything," Jane continued quickly, shaking her head. "It's developed into something bigger than what I've written. I never even finished some of the stories. I don't know all the provinces yet or every city, or town, or whatever else. I didn't even know about the standing stones." 

"W-what I'm saying is, it's probably my fault you're here. I don't know how." 

She suddenly felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. Her hands shook, and she covered her face with her hands. 

"Hey," Evan whispered, and he shuffled forward. He wrapped one arm around her and gently rubbed her back. "It's not your fault at all. Unless you know magic or something." 

His joke did little to help her. 

"I-I just feel so overwhelmed. It doesn't feel real." 

"I guess it is a lot to take in, especially for you. Isn't it kind of thrilling though?" 

Jane let out a shaky breath and looked up at Even, who smiled warmly at her in the half-dark. She thought about it for a moment. 

"Well... yes. It's every writer's dream." 

"That makes me feel a bit better. You know this place better than I do." 

"I'm just glad we're in Argadash and not Taburdan." Evan raised one eyebrow and so she quickly continued. "Taburdan was the first province, where it all started. I don't know very much about it besides a small town and one major city. I know Argadash more, where things primarily take place. Especially Calavar. I've spent a lot of time with characters there." 

"That's where we're heading?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, that makes me feel great. It felt like we were going blindly into a lion's den or something." 

Jane laughed, and Evan stroked her cheek, smiling at her. 

"I really like you, ya know." 

Jane's cheek's burned, and she resisted the urge to run away. It was always her first instinct when faced with situations that set her anxiety off. 

"I like you too," Jane whispered. 

"So you made all these stories for what, exactly?" Evan eased himself onto his back, and he tucked his arm underneath his head. 

"O-oh I … because..." Jane coughed, and she nervously wrung her hands in the blankets. 

"Just for m-myself I suppose. I've never... I've never....been in a relationship." 

"You're joking," Evan responded, incredulous. 

Jane shook her head. 

"I'm not. As I'm sure you can guess, I'm extremely anxious in general. It.... doesn't make for a very active social life." 

"But you've dated, no?" 

"A bit." Jane sighed. The candle suddenly went out, and they were both left staring into the dark. 

"Most guys won't give me a chance past the first date. You're the first one." 

"Well that's just fucking awful," Evan's voice responded passionately. She couldn't make out any of his features but knew he was still there. 

"Canadian men sound like utter shit," he continued quietly. 

Her breath hitched as she felt his hand on her arm. He traveled up her shirt and gently cupped her cheek. 

"I-I suppose they are." 

"Does that mean that nobody's kissed you?" 

Jane felt her heart might burst out of her chest. She struggled to speak, but she didn't have to. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, but she was still unable to see Evan very clearly. She clenched the blanket and stiffened instinctively when she felt him move closer. 

"Y-yes," Jane replied, her voice barely a whisper. 

Evan's lips found hers in the dark. He pressed them against her so gently it took Jane's breath away, and a fire erupted across her lips, traveling down and through her entire body. 

In a moment it was over, and Jane let out a deep breath, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Evan chuckled softly and he moved away again, laying back. 

"I hope we can find a way home eventually," he told her quietly, but Jane wasn't so sure she agreed. She also knew that if there was a way to get back, she didn't know it. None of her characters ever returned home in the end. 

Jane rolled onto her other side with her back facing Evan. She tried to calm her breathing by doing some exercises she had learned many years ago. It helped greatly, and she found herself calming down. Her kiss with Evan burned brightly in her mind even as she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came all too quickly, and Alan was lighting the candle beside Jane on the night table, smiling at her. Jane blinked and covered her eyes, yawning quietly. Behind her, Evan stirred as well. 

"I've got breakfast cooking, and I've set out some clothes at the edge of your bed. I apologize in advance, it'll be a bit big for you Jane." 

"That's okay, thank you, Alan." 

Jane pulled herself into a sitting position and stretched her arms above her head. Beside her, Evan also stretched, and when she lowered her arms Evan moved closer to her. Before she could move he planted a kiss on her lips, taking her by surprise. Jane broke away, her heart thumping wildly, and Evan gave her a cheeky grin. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." 

"You're awful," Jane lamented, but she wasn't serious. 

"I know but you're so cute when you're blushing." 

Jane quickly stood up from the bed and picked up an article of clothing Alan had left for them. She chose the smaller shirt, which was still about two sizes too big. Then she picked up a pair of soft cotton pants that were dyed black. Lastly, she chose the leather boots that were the smallest. 

Jane left the room so Evan could change, and when he stepped into the hallway Jane had to admit the clothing style suited him perfectly. He was quite athletically built, and he looked good in the dark tan tunic and leather breeches. His shoes were made of soft black leather that at one point would have been quite shiny but had grown dull with normal wear. He grinned when he found her staring. 

"Do I fit in?" He inquired teasingly, and Jane nodded. 

"Very much." 

Jane changed into her oversized tunic and pants and slipped her boots on. She used a belt that had been provided for her to secure the pants better, ensuring they wouldn't slip off. She chose to leave her bra on, despite knowing that they didn't exist in her universe, but she was too self-conscious with Evan around. The boots themselves were almost a perfect fit, and once she was dressed she joined the men back in the dining room for breakfast. 

They ate quickly, and then Alan explained the satchels he had prepared for them. 

"It should be enough to last you until you reach Calavar. I'll take you to the end of the forest, and then you're on your own for the last stretch. It'll take a day and a bit for us to reach the forest edge." 

"You're very generous, we appreciate all your help." 

"It's not much, but it's just what I've always done. It's either that or let you blindly wander the forest, and that wouldn't end well." 

Alan led them to his little stable, where Midnight and Peter were waiting, fully saddled and ready to go. Peter was a decently sized horse with a splotchy white and brown hide. His feet danced impatiently when they drew near, and Alan explained that the poor boy was probably itching to go. 

"I usually take Midnight out and about because she doesn't spook as easily. But Peter will be fine for you guys during the day." 

Evan helped Jane up on the horse. He gently grasped her waist and lifted her, and she quickly swung her leg over the saddle and settled down into the seats, her cheeks flushed red. 

Alan swung himself up on Midnight and Evan climbed up to settle behind Jane on Peter. He wrapped his arms around her sides and gathered up the reins, clicking his tongue. The horse eagerly started at a light trot, and Jane was impressed with Evan's riding skills. She tried to forget the fact that his body was pressed impossible tight against her. It was hard to ignore as the movements of the horse constantly bumped them close together, and his arms were snug around her form as they guided Peter after Alan and his horse. If Evan noticed it, he didn't show it or say anything. 

They kept at a good pace until mid-day when they stopped to have something to eat. Jane's legs ached impossibly hard, and she had to feel sorry for the characters she made ride horses for long distances, especially if they were inserts like she was. Jane thanked Alan when he handed her a waterskin, and she drank deeply, enjoying the cool liquid as it soothed her dry throat. She tore off a chunk of the soft bread that had been provided for her, and picked at some of the soft cheese and cured meat. 

Jane had talked to Evan earlier in the morning about the Fighter's Guild in Calavar. Evan had talked about it when they were first getting to know each other, expressing his interest in swords and traditional fighting. She figured it was the perfect opportunity for him to gain some skills and what better environment than the Guild. 

So that was their plan. Jane knew she could probably get into the school, but wasn't sure how long it would take. She was worried about not being able to find work in the city she had created, and it gave her a ton of anxiety. She stewed for most of the day, thinking of ways in which they could both find work. She just hoped something worked out, and fast. 

Another thought crept into her mind. She was going to be in the same city as a lot of her characters. The thought of meeting them sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. She could barely believe that it was actually possible to meet her creations face to face. 

They traveled through the woods until it grew dark out, and then Alan stopped everyone to make camp for the night. The men built a fire and Alan cooked them some dinner, and they sat around the fire listening to his tales. He had a lot to tell. 

Jane's eyelids were growing heavy, and she felt her head moving down every so often, so she'd jerk it back up and yawned. Eventually, they all retired to their bedrolls to the night, and Jane slept rather soundly despite being the middle of a foreign forest. 

* * *

Alan woke up the two newcomers at the crack of dawn. Breakfast was quick and cold, and then they were once again making their way through the unbeaten path towards Calavar. Jane's legs ached from sitting on a horse all day, and she wondered why traveling had to be so exhausting, as her eyelids still felt heavy despite sleeping for several hours the night before. 

It was late afternoon when they finally broke through the trees. Alan waited patiently for them to catch up. He lightly patted Midnight's soft black neck. When they rounded the last tree Jane stared in amazement. They had entered into a large valley. Soft green grass went on for what seems like days, scattered with clusters of tiny little wildflowers here and there. They both sat there for a moment, soaking in the sight, and the horses nickered softly, their tails swishing back and forth as they grazed on the sweet spring grass. 

In the far distance, Jane could barely make out the shape of a city. All she could see was high walls and even higher rooftops. 

"That's Calavar." 

Alan's voice drifted over to them. A gentle wind blew from the east and played with strands of Jane's hair. Alan watched the girl as she looked out at the plains, thinking to himself she was very beautiful. It had been a long time since he'd even been in contact with a woman. He led a very lonely existence in the woods. 

Jane turned to Alan, and he smiled at her. 

"It'll take you the rest of the day to get there." 

"So this is where we part ways." 

Alam nodded, and he clenched his fists around the reins of his horse. 

"Thank you, Alan," Evan piped up. 

"No problem, good luck." 

"Bye," Jane whispered. 

They both shook hands with Alan, and then Evan urged Peter into a steady walk, before urging him again into a light trot. The wind whistled loudly in Jane's ears, but she liked it. It drowned out all her thoughts and the fresh air was exhilarating. She had never felt so free, even when she decided to move to Scotland and start over new. 

Several hours passed, and the sun began to dip lower in the horizon. Evan had slowed Peter to a steady walk, and the high walls of Calavar grew closer and closer. They passed by many farms, waving at the children that came out to greet them. Jane was tired, but she was also incredibly excited to be seeing the city and all of its inhabitants. 

They finally reached the stables, and Evan helped Jane down from the horse. He handed the reins off to Sasha, whom Jane immediately recognized, and then they went inside the office to pay the fee of keeping Peter overnight. Alan had provided them with enough gold to pay the boarding fee and get them an Inn for a couple of nights if they needed plus a few meals. It wasn't much, but Jane had been so grateful for his generosity. She couldn't imagine a Ranger had a very grand income to begin with, but he was more than willing to share what little he had. 

"Shall we go inside?" Evan asked Jane once they left the small office. 

Jane glanced up at the city walls. The stonework rose up for ages, and she was impressed by her ability to create a functioning and well-protected place. It never failed to amaze her, she had to keep pinching herself to make sure it truly wasn't a dream. Jane looked up at Evan and smiled. 

"Yes, let's go. I'm pretty sure I can find my way." 

Evan opened to the heavy wooden door of the Fighter's Guild and ushered Jane inside. She had been soaking in every single detail she could of Calavar as they maneuvered their way rather poorly through the streets. It was far more complicated than Jane had ever imagined, and she was reminded of how this world had taken on a mind of its own. They had been forced to stop and ask somebody for help, and the man had gladly given them directions to the guild. Jane had been blown away by the sheer depth of the city. It was way better than she had ever imagined while writing, and it took her breath away. 

They stood in the main hall of the guild, and Jane hungrily devoured the sight of the hall, admiring the furnishings of shiny metal armor and various decorated swords. 

"Can I help you?" 

Jane turned towards the source of the sound and was faced with a hulking Orc. Her eyes widened as she gazed up at him, and he towered impossibly tall over both Jane and Evan, whom he was talking to. There was no doubt in her mind that she was staring at her first creation. She had memorized every detail of his Orcish face, and he smiled warmly at Evan while they talked. He wore no shirt, and Jane gazed up at his chest, which bore the familiar huge scars dashed across his dark green skin. He must have been sparring, for his skin was covered in a light layer of sweat. Jane's cheeks flushed, and she found herself holding her breath in. It was almost too much to see Naz in the flesh before her very eyes. 

"This is Jane." 

Jane was brought back out of her thoughts by Evan introducing her. 

"Jane," Naz repeated quietly, and he stared at her with his bright blue eyes. 

He stuck out one massive hand, which enveloped her small one completely when they shook. She nearly shivered from his touch, and the Orc seemed to pick up on her vibe a little bit. He was a little confused by her reaction to him. 

"N-nice to meet you," Jane mumbled. 

"Are you wishing to join the guild as well?" 

"Oh, no... no." Jane shook her head, and she stared down at the floor. 

"I'll take you to the guild master." 

He was talking to Evan now, who nodded quietly. He too had been stunned to see an Orc in real life, but he hadn't had quite the reaction that Jane did. He also didn't know she had created him, or that he and his wife were the first tale set in this universe. 

Jane was prepared to stay by the front doors and wait for Evan to come back, but Naz turned to her when he realized she wasn't following. 

"You can come too. The Guild Master doesn't bite," he joked, giving her a small smile. Jane swallowed hard and followed quietly behind the giant Orc as he led her and Evan to the Guild Master's office. 

Naz knocked lightly on the door, and a warm voice answered. 

"Ahh, Naz. Bringing me some fresh recruits?" 

"Well, Evan is interested in work. I wasn't sure if we had any." 

Naz had ushered Jane and Evan into Guild Master Jame's office. The man smiled at them as they drew nearer, and Jane was impressed with how handsome he was despite being an older gentleman. He looked every bit like she had imagined. However, it was the woman who was standing next to Master's Jame's desk that interested her the most. 

She was immediately recognizable. Jane watched as Rowan tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and shuffled a few papers together. Her hair used to be as long as Jane's but she had cut it many months ago. It was growing back at a rather slow rate. The woman placed the papers into a parchment file and tucked it under her robed arm. When Rowan spotted Jane, the woman smiled at her, and Jane stood frozen to the spot. She was her first female character. The woman that had started it all. Jane could barely breathe, and the woman wandered over to her with a small look of concern. She was a good head taller than Jane, and she held her hand out to Jane and placed it gently on her shoulder. 

"Are you alright dear?" She asked quietly. 

The two women stood off to the side while James conversed with Evan. 

"O-oh yes, sorry." 

Jane gave a nervous cough and looked down at the floor. 

"Are you the young man's wife?" 

Jane shook her head, feeling herself blush. 

"No, just a friend." 

"Well my name is Rowan, are you new to the city?" 

"I-I'm Jane. Yes, we just arrived today." 

"So that's why your friend is looking for work." 

Rowan glanced back at the group of men as they chatted lightly with one another. Then she fixed her beautiful green eyes back on Jane, smiling softly. Jane couldn't believe how warm she was. She had to admit Rowan had blossomed into a stunningly well-rounded character, despite her intentions for the story at first. It wasn't supposed to have turned into a one hundred thousand word story, but that's exactly what had happened. 

"Well yes." Jane rubbed her arm and gave a nervous laugh. "We don't have a place to live or jobs. We're not sure what to do." 

"Well, you don’t have to worry about it, dear." 

Jame's soft and deep voice drifted over to the two women, and they turned towards the Guild Master. 

"I've been meaning to add another hand at the guild, and I like your boy Evan here. We'll fill out some papers and he should be ready to start tomorrow morning." 

"That's wonderful," Jane replied, letting out a deep breath. "Thank you so much." 

"You must come to our place for dinner," Rowan told Jane. "I won't take no for an answer. You seem like a very sweet girl, I bet I could find work for you at the Academy." 

"Alan told us about the generosity of Calavar, but we weren't expecting this." 

Jane couldn't believe how smoothly things were going. It was almost too perfect. 

Rowan laughed, and it sounded like music. She explained to Jane the directions to their home from the guild, which were simple enough. Jane was continuously impressed by her. The woman wandered over to Naz and patted his arm, earning a grin from the Orc. 

"I've got to get going, but I'll make sure to have the paperwork done by the end of the week." 

"Thank you, Rowan, you're a doll." 

James kissed Rowan's cheek, and Rowan patted his shoulder before she said her goodbyes. She wandered out from the office, her soft blue robes swishing quietly as she walked. Naz talked with Evan and James for a few more minutes, and then he too left the office. 

"Alrighty, let me find those papers for you." 

James strode over to his desk and shuffled some parchment around, searching for one in particular. Jane stood close to Evan, who looked incredibly pleased with himself. She knew he was probably over the moon excited to be working in a Fighter's Guild and was glad she had come up with the solution. He would be bringing in income even if Jane couldn't get a job right away. 

"Found it." 

James pulled out two sheets of parchment and slid them across the desk. He dropped a quill on top of them and moved the inkpot closer to Evan so he could sign the necessary documents of employment. Jane watched quietly as the Guild Master explained all the terms and conditions, and directed where Evan needed to sign. Once it was finished, they both shook hands, and James promised that housing would be arranged one way or another until a suitable apartment could be found for them. 

"Thank you again, we're truly grateful." 

"Aye, we take care of one another here." James smiled at them, and when he caught Jane looking he gave her a small wink. 

She couldn't help but smile back. He was easy to get along with. 

They spent a couple of hours getting the grand tour by James. He made sure to include Jane despite the fact she had not asked to join the guild. 

"Women are very important to us," James told her, his expression serious. "Here you can be sure to find safety and protection." 

Jane blinked, her hands clasped tightly at the hem of her tunic, and she stared nervously up at James. He smiled at her and softly patted her shoulder before wandering back down the hall with Evan following closely behind. She had only known him for a handful of hours and he felt like a father figure. Jane was extremely glad she had written him into the universe. 

When the tour was finished, James told them to hurry on their way to Rowan and Naz's house. 

"Rowan seems to have taken a liking to you, I'm sure she'll have some delicious food bubbling on the fire. Her sweets are to die for. See you tomorrow Evan." 

"Yes sir, thanks again." 

"Everybody is so nice here," Evan commented once they had left the guild. 

They headed down the cobblestone street in the direction Rowan had instructed to Jane. The girl nodded, and she smiled softly. 

"It's better than I even imagined. It takes my breath away" 

"Have you met any of your characters yet?" 

"Yes..." Jane looked up at Evan, smiling. "Rowan and Naz were my very first couple." 

"Really?" 

"Yep." 

"That's pretty neat. They seem like a nice couple." 

"They're probably the best. I might be biased because it was the first story I wrote, but they just warm my heart. They've been through a lot." 

"You'll have to tell me about it someday." 

Jane nodded, and Evan slipped his hand into hers. She looked down at the ground as they walked, her cheeks flushed bright pink from his affection. He had a way of making her nervous. 

They reached the house within ten minutes. It was just as quaint as Jane had pictured in her mind. They walked up the short stone stairs and arrived at a small wooden porch. Various potted flowers lined the porch, and it made Jane's heart ache a little. She also had a green thumb, and always had a garden wherever she lived. When she moved to Scotland she had just begun searching for nurseries so she could build up a garden in the small backyard of her home. 

She was suddenly reminded of her life at home. Jane couldn't help but feel a little bit homesick, despite the fact she was living out her dream in a fantasy land she had created a few years back while she was bored one night. Despite the erotic material, she had grown fond of the country and all of its inhabitants. 

Evan knocked on the painted wooden door. The sun had begun to set behind the mountains, and it bathed them in its beautiful setting light. It was a bit chilly in the shade, and Jane shivered a little. Her tunic did little to provide warmth, and she was looking forward to the day she could afford to buy her own clothes. 

The door opened, revealing Rowan's smiling face. She stepped back and welcomed them in. 

"Don't worry about your shoes dear," she told Jane. The girl had just begun tugging at her leather boot when Rowan stopped her. 

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Do you drink ale?" 

"Sure," Evan replied. "Thank you." 

Evan wandered over to where Naz was sitting by the fire, and they started conversing. Jane followed Rowan into the kitchen, soaking in the sights of their home interior. It was such a cute little home and seemed to fit Rowan perfectly. She gazed around the kitchen and dining area, completely pleased with herself. 

Rowan opened up a bottle of ale and handed it to Jane, telling her to make herself comfortable. Then she walked over to Naz and Evan with two more bottles and handed it to them. Jane took a seat at the table, which had been set with four sets of plates and silverware. She could smell the spices of something savory cooking on the stove, and it was soon revealed to be a hearty beef stew. 

"Where do you guys come from?" Rowan inquired curiously after everybody had been seated around the table. Jane blew on a spoon full of the stew and she could feel the woman's eyes on her. 

"Oh uh... well, we're not sure." 

"Really?" 

"We kind of ended up at this place called Hanadium. It's this giant rock formation that people think have magical properties. A ranger found us, and he lent us a horse so we could come to Calavar." 

"You have no memory of anything before the Hanadium?" 

Rowan stared at her with a curious expression, and Jane squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Beside her, Naz glanced between the two guests, his expression one of confusion. 

"N-no, I'm afraid not." 

"That sounds extremely familiar..." Naz looked down at Rowan and then continued eating. 

The rest of their dinner conversation remained light, mostly talking about the city and the couple's experiences since moving here nearly a year ago. When they were finished eating Jane helped Rowan with the dishes, and the men continued talking by the fire. 

"Do you like books?" Rowan asked her, and Jane nodded. 

"I have quite the collection. Come, my study is just over there." 

Jane followed Rowan past the kitchen table and pantry and was led into a small room located just off the kitchen. Inside, a decently large desk rested against the far wall. The rest of the walls were covered from top to bottom with built-in shelving, and every inch of them were covered in books and various other knick-knacks. 

"Oh wow," Jane commented, and she ran her finger over the spine of one book, reading the title. 

Suddenly Rowan clasped her arm and pulled the girl around. Jane's back was pressed against the bookshelf and Rowan held her there with a small silver knife that hovered near her neck. Panic coursed through her, but Jane had to wonder if the knife held to her throat was the same one that Rowan had received from Naz's father, Charles. She swallowed hard, and stared into Rowan's stormy green eyes, struggling to breathe. 

"You're not from here are you?" Rowan demanded quietly, her voice low. 

"W-what do you-" 

"You know exactly what I mean." 

Jane sighed, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She hadn't been expected Rowan to react like this. 

How much am I allowed to tell her? Her thoughts whirled. 

"I-I...you're right. We're not." 

"And you just happened to come to Calavar and the Fighter's Guild. I've never met anybody else who's from my home. Did you know of me?" 

"I-it's just... just a coincidence." 

Rowan shook her head, and she tightly gripped the hilt of the little knife. She hadn't pressed it against Jane's neck, but it was close. 

"I don't believe that. Naz and I have been through far too much for me to trust you so easily. Why are you here?" 

Jane knew she had to tell her the truth. 

"Okay... okay. I'll tell you. J-just please put down the knife. We're not here to harm you." 

Rowan released her arm and stood back, but the knife still rested firmly in her hand and she lowered it to her side. Jane took a deep breath and rubbed her arm. Rowan sure had a tight grip. 

"I didn't want to tell you, but I don't want you to feel unsafe with me and Evan. I am... I..." Jane looked up and stared directly at Rowan. " I created you." 

"What does that even mean?" 

"I...I wrote this world. I'm a writer, and I created this world. I created you, and Naz, and... and Adam..." 

"Adam..."

Rowan's eyes widened, and she quickly put the knife down on the desk. She turned back to Jane with a confused expression. 

"Yes, Adam, and his future lovers, and so much more." 

Rowan took a seat at the desk and rested her hands on her knees, staring down at the floor. 

She finally responded after a long moment. 

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." 

"I know exactly what you and Naz have been through. I am honestly so honored to even meet you, you're even better than I imagined." 

Rowan finally looked up at Jane, and she studied the girl for a moment. 

"You're my creator." 

"I-I don't know if you're real. I don’t even know if I'm real. It's... it's difficult to wrap my mind around it. I feel like I'm in a waking dream you know..." 

"I get it. It took me a long time for my confusion to settle down. I'm guessing it's even harder for somebody like you. This is all... your imagination come true. Or is it? Difficult to say." 

Jane nodded, and she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. 

"It's insane. But please... I would appreciate it if nobody else found out." 

"Does your friend know?" 

"Yes. I told him before we came here. I felt guilty that he was dragged into this with me. I know he misses home and doesn't quite understand it all." 

"Right. Well, I'm sure he'll adjust fine." 

Rowan stood up and wandered over to Jane, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry I threatened you with the knife. I just... don't want to take any risks. I'm sure you can understand." She chuckled, and Jane nodded. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I made you go through with that mess with Sylvas." 

Rowan paused, and then waved her hand at her and smiled. 

"You didn't kill either one of us," she replied lightly, "And in the end, it brought us closer together." 

"True." 

After talking for a while alone, the two women walked back into the main room together. 

"You'll be spending the night here, we have a guest room. I'll take you to Peter's office tomorrow and we can look at what he has available for rentals right now." 

"Oh, Rowan... you don't have to do that..." 

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do." 

They exchanged a pointed glance with each other, and Jane understood the weight of her words. Rowan couldn't imagine her life without Naz, and she knew that even if she had an option to return home she probably wouldn't take it. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it." 

"Not a problem. Your timing is pretty perfect for the Academy too. They're looking for another secretary at the front office. I'll put in a word for you." 

"Really? That's incredible. I am so grateful." 

The women joined Naz and Evan near the fire and they all enjoyed a couple more bottles of ale while conversing with one another. Jane found herself greatly enjoying their company, and she was glad that the universe hadn't blown up or something awful had happened. 

The sun had set several hours before. Jane found herself getting rather sleepy, and it was hard to keep her eyes open. Rowan quietly extracted the empty bottle from Jane's hand and motioned for her to get up. 

"You don't mind sharing a bed, do you?" 

Jane shook her head. She wasn't nearly as anxious around Evan now that they had gotten a bit closer. They had spent a night together before coming to Calavar so she wasn't uncomfortable with it. 

"You can stay in the guest room for the night, and I'll take you to Peter tomorrow to seek an apartment." 

"You don't have to do that..." Jane started, and Rowan cut her off. 

"Nonsense. It's nothing." 

Evan and Jane were ushered up the stairs and directed to the guest room. Once inside, they both removed their shoes and clambered into bed. It had been a long day since they woke up early in the morning and finished traveling to Calavar. 

Evan lay on his back with one arm tucked underneath his head. He idly rubbed his chin, which was beginning to show signs of stubble. Jane lay on her side with her eyes closed, but she hadn't fallen asleep yet. 

"It almost seems too good to be true," Evan commented quietly, and Jane opened her eyes. She strained to see him in the dark. 

"I know. I guess that could be my doing. All my characters go through hardships but good things happen for them. It works out in the end." 

"I'm glad you're the type that writes happy endings." 

Jane chuckled, and Evan shuffled closer towards her. Before she could do anything, Evan quietly kissed her, which surprised Jane. She tightly gripped the blanket and kept her eyes firmly shut, unsure of what to do with her body or mouth. Evan smiled against her lips. 

"You could kiss me back you know," he whispered, and his Scottish accent was low and husky. Jane never grew tired of him talking. 

"I-I know," Jane retorted, and Evan laughed. 

He leaned in and kissed her again. This time Jane returned the sentiments, and they kissed for several more moments before breaking apart. 

"Sweet dreams," Evan told the girl, and then he rolled onto his side and went to sleep. 

Jane closed her eyes, waiting for her pulse to slow to a steady beat, and eventually drifted off to sleep as well. 


End file.
